Une partie de Scrabble ?
by Ewziateck
Summary: Sherlock a monté un plan pour jouer. John lui propose une partie de scrabble.   Sherlock/John


**Note des auteurs:** Petit délire sur un couple qui nous amuse beaucoup et qui nous ressemble. Suite a un visionnage intense de Sherlock. Soyez gentil on débute.

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est de nous. Sauf le délire bien entendu.

**Bonne lecture a tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Une partie de scrabble ?<strong>

Un soupir.

Un deuxième soupir.

Lorsque le troisième passa ses lèvres, il sut qu'il avait atteint sa limite. Il s'affala sur le canapé et se mit à scruter le plafond de son regard bleu acier. Il le connaissait par cœur : trois mètres sur cinq, soit une superficie de quinze mètres carrés. La couleur n'était pas blanche, comme tout le monde avait l'habitude de dire. Coquille d'œuf, avec cette spécialité… autruche. Une peinture à base de plomb, qui n'était plus utilisée depuis vingt-cinq ans et huit mois après la mort d'un jeune garçon qui en avait fait son quatre-heures. Il y avait exactement dix-sept trous dont – il en était sûr – dont il avait été l'origine. Même si cela avait été l'arme de John.

John était parti depuis quatre heures, vingt-trois minutes et trente-six secondes. En parlant de John, Sherlock était troublé par l'ancien militaire. Le blond était tenace. Le détective savait qu'il n'était pas facile à vivre et pourtant, cela faisait neuf mois, trois jours et dix-huit heures qu'ils étaient en colocation. Jamais John n'avait découché. Il rentrait toutes les nuits pour s'assurer de la santé de son ami. Ami. Un mot que le brun avait découvert avec le médecin. Avant lui, cette qualification n'existait pas dans son vocabulaire. Il était obsolète. Futile. Pourtant… C'est ce qu'était Watson pour Holmes.

John était parti en colère contre lui le matin même, après une énième saute d'humeur de la part du détective. Il venait de dire à quel point il trouvait Sarah ''charmante''. Le médecin n'avait pas apprécié et était parti, furibond. Oui, Sherlock était frustré. Lestrade l'avait puni. Déjà deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas pu mettre la main sur une quelconque enquête. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas fait le plaisir à l'inspecteur de prendre son temps : il n'avait même pas bougé du salon pour résoudre cette histoire de vol. Lestrade s'en était offusqué et depuis, les deux hommes se boudaient « comme des gamins » selon John. Une drôle d'idée encore. Jamais Sherlock n'avait été traité de gamin. Même lorsqu'il était enfant. Des enfants ! un sourire. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Il était sûr d'avoir cela quelque part. Maintenant, il fallait savoir où était ce ''quelque part''.

Il trouva la boîte bien cachée sous le lit de John, à côté d'un autre carton, fermé. Il posa la boîte sur le lit et eût le plaisir en l'ouvrant de trouver la nouvelle cachette de l'arme de John. _Ingénieux_, pensa t-il. S'il n'avait pas eût l'envie de jouer, il ne l'aurait pas trouvée de si tôt. Il posa l'arme sur le lit et partit avec la boîte. Il la plaça bien en évidence sur la table basse et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour y jouer un morceau de violon – qu'il avait posé sur le rebord de celle-ci – en attendant le retour de son médecin favori.

Il en était à son troisième air lorsque le couinement si particulier de la poignée qui s'abaisse se fît entendre. John entra tranquillement, enlevant son écharpe et son manteau avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour se préparer un thé au lait. Il prit l'initiative d'en préparer un deuxième qu'il déposa sur la table basse en s'installant dans son fauteuil. Sherlock changea de morceau qu'il se mit à jouer spécialement pour le blond. Ce dernier le savait bien… et le redoutait même ! C'était le pardon du détective. La question était donc la suivante : qu'avait encore fait le brun ? Il ne s'excusait certainement pas pour son comportement odieux de la matinée. Le médecin se mit à se concentrer sur les dernières bêtises qu'avait fait Sherlock. Ce n'était pas à cause de sa querelle avec le policier. Ce n'était absolument pas à cause des bouts de cadavre dans le frigo... Et il était totalement stupide de penser que c'était pour se pardonner du redécoupage du pull favori de son ami ! Plongé dans les dernières absurdités qu'avait fait son imbécile de ''colocataire'', il n'avait pas remarqué que la douce mélodie – à ses oreilles du moins – s'était arrêtée. Quand il revint à la réalité, le médecin fût même surpris de voir le brun, allongé sur le canapé qui lui faisait face ! Et dire qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le ''pourquoi'' de cette excuse… Ce qui amusait évidemment Sherlock…

**-Je t'ai fait du thé**, dit John en désignant la tasse d'un mouvement de la main.

Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait à aucune réponse. Comme d'habitude. Le détective ne disait jamais ''merci'', ''s'il te plaît'' et encore moins ''pardon''. A part en cas d'extrême nécessité. A croire qu'il n'avait jamais été éduqué correctement ! _Gamin pourri gâté_, pensa John.

Il finit par s'avancer en avant, comme pour entamer une discussion, coudes posés sur ses genoux, tête droite. Mais avant cela, un contraste entre la lumière vive de la fenêtre et une ombre rectangulaire attira son attention. Il se leva calmement, laissant les lèvres de Sherlock et la tasse de thé faire connaissance, et s'approcha, confiant, de la fameuse boîte. ''SCRABBLE''.

Il avait toujours été doué avec les mots. Même Sherlock – il en était sûr – ne pouvait le battre. Et donc il prononça la deuxième phrase de la soirée. Le bouclé, lui, n'avait toujours rien dit. Serait-il en train de le snober ?

**-Dis-moi Sherlock… Est-ce que faire une partie de Scrabble avec moi te ferait passer ton ennui ?**

**-Je ne pense pas que cela puisse être distrayant. Après tout, tu n'es pas un génie comme moi.**

John ne s'offusqua pas de la réponse. Après tout, nous parlions de Sherlock ! ses rapports étaient tout sauf… normaux ?

* * *

><p>S-O-C-I-O-P-A-T-H-E<p>

Sherlock s'amusait beaucoup. Il mettait tout son temps à répondre alors qu'il avait déjà tout en tête. Il plaça dans un mouvement las ses pièces sur le plateau, laissant à l'occasion entrevoir l'espoir d'une réponse qu'on jugerait ''banale''… avant de le réduire en miettes.

M-E-U-R-T-R-E

John avait du mal à suivre. Il devait rivaliser avec le talent de son squatteur. Comment faisait-il pour avoir toujours les bonnes pièces ? Trichait-il ? Arrivait-il, malgré la surveillance de son œil de médecin, à piocher dans le paquet ? Ca en devenait presque trop dur. Il hésita un moment avant de jouer.

G-A-M-I-N

Le détective éclata d'un rire cristallin, fin. Il avait osé ! osé le traiter d'enfant. Cela l'étonna peu de la part de John. Celui-ci ne reculait jamais devant Sherlock. Il manquait également d'originalité… Il l'avait insulté de la même manière le matin même. Mais bon ! ensuite, le médecin n'était pas un génie après tout.

L-A-R-Y-N-X

Bingo. Le jackpot. Il avait remporté le jackpot. Y et X dans le même mot… C'était clair, il se foutait de lui. Il l'avait dépassé de plusieurs points déjà. Dans un souffle d'exaspération, il posa rageusement ses autres pièces sur le plateau de jeu.

I-N-C-A-P-A-B-L-E

Sherlock haussa un sourcil. Lui, un incapable ? Un génie, oui ! Génie, certes, mais incapable… il se moquait de lui. Ce n'était pas parce que l'on ne savait pas faire du thé que l'on était incapable ! C'était l'heure de répliquer.

I-M-B-E-C-I-L-E

John plissa le front, rouge de colère. Le détective ne pût s'empêcher de le trouver adorable ainsi. Apparemment, il n'avait pas de lettre valable. C'est alors que, en pleine panne d'inspiration, il posa ses pièces.

C-A-N-D-I-D-E

_Illogique_. S'il cherchait à l'insulter, cela n'avait aucun rapport avec lui. John était à point maintenant. Il pouvait enfin s'amuser. Et puis… Il avait les bonnes lettres – en réalité, il les gardait depuis le début.

C-A-R-E-S-S-E

Un léger sursaut. Il espérait que le sociopathe ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il ignorait qu'il connaissait ce mot. Après tout, le détective n'était pas du genre à recevoir ce genre de… choses. Même si… il lui était arrivé de ressentir le besoin de lui en donner. Se focalisant de nouveau sur ses lettres, il plaça le mot :

D-O-C-T-E-U-R

Sherlock était content. Oui, il avait bien envie de jouer au docteur ! Et bien sûr, il ne se cacha pas de le montrer. En jouant son tour, il leva les yeux sur son colocataire, le fixant de son regard métallique, qu'il savait si déstabilisant pour le blond.

O-S-C-U-L-T-A-T-I-O-N

John s'appuya sur la table de son autre coude. Depuis le début, Sherlock lui envoyait des messages par le jeu – lui qui pourtant détestait ce genre de divertissement…- mais là… il avait un blanc. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la signification. Jouait-il enfin le jeu correctement ?

P-A-T-I-E-N-T

Le petit rire du bouclé retentit à nouveau dans la pièce. John l'observa un moment, un peu surpris, se demandant le ''pourquoi''. Rapidement – plus que son dernier tour en tout cas – le détective déposa ses lettres.

B-A-I-S-E-R

Le médecin bloqua. Baiser… Ca aussi, il connaissait ? Aujourd'hui, Sherlock l'impressionnait. Incroyable. Autant de tendresse en quelques minutes. _Tendresse_. Un mot qui irait incroyablement bien sur ce plateau.

T-E-N-D-R-E-S-S-E

Un sourire illumina le visage du cadet. Avait-il compris son jeu ? Très bien. Il était temps de monter d'un niveau.

D-E-L-I-V-R-A-N-C-E

Un haussement de sourcils fît comprendre au génie que non, John n'avait rien compris. Celui-ci hésita un moment avant de placer des lettres au hasard sur le plateau pour former un mot quelconque.

C-A-R-O-T-T-E

Sherlock éclata de rire. Il n'était même plus sûr si son ami avait compris ou non. Carotte. Ce mot était tellement… ambiguë ! L'autre ne saisissait pas, le dévisageant, perplexe. Sans attendre une minute de plus, le détective joua.

P-L-A-I-S-I-R

Là, il en était sûr. Sherlock s'était encore drogué. Le manque d'enquête le perdait. Il délirait ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre conclusion possible ! _Conclusion _! Le prochain mot serait… Non, punition. Punition était juste excellent.

P-U-N-I-T-I-O-N

Soudainement, le rire si présent depuis le début de la partie s'étrangla. Punition… Oui, il était puni depuis la matinée. Alors, dans un mouvement alimenté par la rage, il glissa ses pièces à côté d'autre, malgré son sourire taquin.

H-O-M-O-S-E-X-U-A-L-I-T-E

Il frappa des deux poings la table, renversant certaines lettres. D'ailleurs, ce dernier mot avait maintenant formé – à cause du choc bien sûr – ''Sexualité''. Là, il était vraiment à bout. Il regardait Sherlock qui, comme un enfant, l'observait avec un grand sourire innocent.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire à la fin ?**

Soudainement, en un éclair, un éclat tropical, une saveur exotique, Sherlock avait collé ses lèvres contre celles de John, avec une force sauvage, enfante de l'ennui accumulé. Ce n'était qu'un court et chaste baiser, deux bouches posées l'une contre l'autre quoi de plus platonique ?

Mais après la douceur, la douleur. John venait de le frapper. Son cœur était en morceaux. Il avait osé ! pourtant, il aurait dû savoir que les limites du médecin étaient proches. Il le regarda, la colère – et la peine – brûlant ses yeux. Le poing serré le long de son corps tandis qu'il fixait le brun se relever, il recula de quelques pas. Ils ne comprenaient plus rien. L'un se demandait s'il était le sujet d'une expérience quelconque, l'autre se questionnait à propos de ses déductions. Etaient-elles fausses ? Avait-il fait fausse route depuis le début ?

**- Sherlock, je te le répète encore une fois : je ne suis pas un jouet ! Arrête tout de suite de faire des expériences avec ma personne !**

Une larme coula. De peine ? De rage ? Le détective ne savait pas l'interpréter.

**- Arrête immédiatement ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! un imbécile ! un gamin pourri gâté ! Tu ne sais pas penser à autre chose que toi-même et tes foutues expériences !**

Le blond se retourna d'un mouvement brusque pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il claqua la porte une fois à l'intérieur et se laissa aller sur le lit, vexé. Sherlock passa ses doigts sous son nez, où une chaleur se faisait sentir. En inspectant les bouts de sa main, il remarqua ce liquide vermeil si familier. Il saignait. Rouge douloureux, rouge passionné ? Pas moyen de le savoir… sans aller le demander à John. Mais entrer dans sa chambre n'était pas une mauvaise idée ? A chaque fois qu'il avait essayé, ça avait empiré la situation. Et cette manie qu'avait John de lui jeter tout ce qu'il avait sous la main à sa figure… Tant pis. Aujourd'hui était un beau jour pour mourir.

Il enchaîna les pas jusqu'à la porte, déterminé comme jamais, mais gardant cette allure penaude qui lui était devenue habituelle. Il avait tout de même une certaine fierté et ne tenait pas à ce que quelqu'un – même si ce quelqu'un était John – la lui fasse perdre. Non, jamais il ne perdrait le Nord.

Alors qu'il enclencha ce système si fascinant de la poignée de porte, il se souvint de la boîte. N'avait-il pas retiré du carton l'arme de John ? Ne l'avait-il pas posée sur le lit ? L'ancien militaire l'avait forcément remarquée. Tant pis. Aujourd'hui était un beau jour pour mourir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, la première chose qu'il vit fût le désordre. Si lui était ''bordélique'', John par contre était maniaque. Le blond était en train de faire ses affaires. Il le quittait ? Il ne pouvait pas ! Il n'avait pas le droit… Sherlock en fût si stupéfait qu'il ne bougea pas. Lorsque le médecin apparût dans son champ de vision, les bras chargés de pulls en tous genres, il ne fît pas attention à lui, déposant le tas dans une valise. Sans se retourner pour autant, il s'adressa au détective :

**- J'ai compris de quoi tu t'excusais. Tu as fouillé ma chambre, tu as trouvé mon arme… Mais il n'empêche que je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas joué avec. Cela montre une certaine maturité de ta part…**

**- John…**

**- Je ne veux pas t'entendre**, dit-il derechef, après un rapide regard. **Je ne te supporte plus. C'était l'expérience de trop.**

Sherlock s'avança, le prit par les épaules pour le retourner, croisant à nouveau son regard, celui auquel il s'était attaché.

**- John, écoute-moi. Ce n'est pas une expérience. Je ne suis pas si ''stupide'', comme tu aimes le dire. Je pensais que tu ressentais la même chose que moi… j'ai attendu longtemps, t'étudiant, toi, et tous tes gestes. Je sais que le matin tu te lèves à six heures cinquante-cinq, heure où tu commençais ton service en Afghanistan. Que tu mets exactement sept minutes pour te préparer avant de te diriger vers la cuisine pour boire un thé… au lait. John, je ne peux pas continuer mes enquêtes si tu ne m'accompagnes pas. Tu m'es devenu… vital. Tu es la première personne à savoir me supporter. Même Mycroft n'a put tenir aussi longtemps ! J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre le plus normalement possible. Réponds-moi !**

- … **Pour cela, il faudrait que tu cesses de parler.**

John l'observa, se souvenant du baiser. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Sherlock avait été tendre envers lui. _Tendresse_. C'était le mot qu'il avait placé sur le plateau de jeu. Le baiser n'était pas vraiment celui d'un adulte. Il ressemblait à celui de deux enfants, cachés derrière un arbre, comme si cela était interdit. D'ailleurs, ne l'était-ce pas ? Deux hommes… C'était si… particulier…

Un nouveau baiser le surprit dans ses réflexions. Celui-ci était différent du premier. Il y avait toujours cette douceur en arrière-plan, mais une sorte de domination et d'empressement l'emportaient. Et John y répondait timidement. Cette invitation ne passa pas inaperçue chez le détective qui en profitant pour faire reculer l'ex-soldat jusqu'au lit, le faisant tomber pour le dominer de toute sa hauteur. Un dernier sourire étira les lèvres du détective avant qu'il dise :

Mon cher John, c'est à mon tour de proposer un jeu… et si on jouait au docteur ?

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS:<strong>

Sherlock fût le premier à se lever. Il descendit dans la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait décidé de préparer le petit-déjeuner de son amant. Il y était allé un peu fort la veille… Il n'était pas sûr que le médecin puisse aller travailler aujourd'hui… Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il puisse se lever. Il sortit une tasse et prépara le thé de manière improvisé. Il ne savait pas comment le faire et John ne lui avait jamais apprit. Alors il le faisait en tentant de se rappeler… bien que ses pensées étaient encore occupées par la soirée qu'ils avaient passé.

Il repassa par la porte de la chambre, un plateau entre les mains. L'odeur étrange et repoussante qui émanait de la tasse de ''thé'' n'invitait quiconque à la boire. Quiconque… Sauf John. C'était fou ce que pouvait lui faire faire l'amour. Ou peut-être était-ce ses bonnes manières ? Peu importe. Lorsque le détective lui tendit la tasse, le médecin la bût sans aucun commentaire. _Ignoble_ était sa première et dernière pensée.

**- Ah oui, au fait…** commença Sherlock. **Tu sais, j'étais certain de tes sentiments.**

**- Pourquoi ça ?** demanda John, sourcil levé.

**- Eh bien… J'ai lu ton journal.**

Le médecin se crispa immédiatement, renversant un peu de thé sur les draps ''propres''. Tant pis. Aujourd'hui était un beau jour pour mourir.

* * *

><p>Bon alors moi je recupère les fleur et tous les compliment. Le reste comme les tomates et les blâmes sont pour mon co-auteur.<p>

Laisser des reviews !


End file.
